The Island Suspended in the Sky
by Ledgendary Aura
Summary: My take on SSB4. Every competitor gets a letter, every citizens gets to watch. Winners come home with their heads held high, losers are turned away in defeat. Who will take the ultimate conquest? Sorry for the bad summary.


**A/N: I gonna make this short. Welcome to super smash brothers. I know I'm not following the traditional formula here, but I really wanted to write this. Not sure how well I can handle to fics at the same time, with school still going, but I'm gonna try. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I own none of the rights to any of the SSB characters, the logo, the name, or the franchise. This is not canon.**

_Skyworld Central City_

In the setting sun, it was easy to see why Skyworld was home to gods. A small city, chiseled out of marble and polished to shine, wrapped itself around a tall, columned temple, glowing faintly orange against a purple sky. The land below was a deep shade of forest green, and the people who lived on it began to leave their jobs and head back to the open arms of loving families.

Thus, the temple of Skyworld's benevolent ruler, Lady Palutena, was empty save for two beings, as she would not deprive her servants of their undoubtedly wonderful families. The lofting halls and smooth columns cast large shadows throughout the unoccupied temple.

The first individual still in the temple was in the kitchen, bending over in front of a refrigerator. He looked to be around sixteen, had long, brown hair that stuck up all over his head, and he wore a white toga over a black shirt and pair of black shorts. Muscular in build, the only thing to set him apart from any other oddly-dressed teen were the white, feathery wings protruding from his shoulder blades.

"Lady Palutena!" The angel called out, for he was an angel, servant and best friend of the Goddess of Light. "Did you go shopping today?"

In his head, he heard a voice, rich like cream and distinctly feminine.

_No, Pit, I was to busy cleaning up after last night's "party". There should be some carrots on the shelf if you're hungry._

Pit cursed. Just once, he had hoped that they would have had hamburgers or doughnuts stored away somewhere. Why did he always have to eat healthy?

The Goddess of Light, simply known as Lady Palutena, was taking a hot bath after a stressful day. Pit had thrown a "party" last night, during which he and the other guardsmen had managed to knock over one of the support columns for her temple, collapsing three rooms. It took hours of exhausting spell-casting to fix that mistake.

The bathroom around her was themed gold and blue, like the rest of her temple, and smelled of citrus and strawberries, due to the soap she used. The water she sat in was a transparent gold color, as if someone had found a way to magically fuse the valuable element to water using a hyper-chain spell on well-placed molecules of the stuff. As if.

Palutena sunk deep in to the water, the ripples on it's surface distorting her body so mush it made her laugh. She lost herself in the moment, smiling, laughing, and completely relaxed.

Then a deep, masculine voice broke her solitude.

_Lady Palutena! _She heard in her head. She cursed under her breath. Pit was nice, and a good person, but he did not understand the concept of privacy. _Did you go shopping today?_

Palutena smiled. Always eating, that one. She had gone shopping, right before her bath, and the basement kitchen was stocked full of Pit's favorite foods. She wouldn't tell him that, though, if only to get back at him for breaking her temple.

"No, Pit, I was to busy cleaning up after last night's 'Party'" she lied, "There should be some carrots on the shelf if you're hungry."

She laughed inwardly as she heard Pit cursing.

An hour later, her toes looking like dried grapes, Palutena stepped out of the bath. She walked in front of a mirror, and began to comb her hair.

Her reflection smiled back at her. It had long, sea-foam green hair, and big, droopy eyes that some would consider irresistible. It had a small mouth with small lips, a cute little nose dotting it's face, and was fair of complexion.

Further down, Palutena was well-developed, full of chest and hips. Her arms were smooth, hiding the fact that she was actually well-muscled. Her legs were also smooth and soft, but her feet gave the appearance of two prunes strapped to her ankles, thanks to the hours she had just spent in the bath.

Palutena dried herself, and donned a white dress with red trim around the top and bottom, sleeveless and strapless, split up her left leg to her waist. Satisfied with her appearance, the girl, barely seventeen in appearance, exited the bath.

Lady Palutena was cruel, Pit decided, walking up from the basement holding a cheeseburger. He wanted to call her something worse, but was physically incapable, being an angel. She told him to eat _carrots_ when there were _burgers_ just down the stairs?! Goddess or not, she was not allowed to keep food from Pit.

_Pit, do you mind explaining the letter outside my bedroom? You know you're not allowed to go near there. _Palutena's voice rang in his head, surprising him.

"Letter? What letter? I did not put a letter anywhere near your door."

_Don't play games with me Pit, I'm tired. Please tell me what it is._

"Look, just let me come up to your room and we'll see if it's dangerous."

_Ok._ Palutena spoke after a minute. _But don't try anything._

"I wouldn't dream of it, Pal."

A few minutes later, Pit appeared at Palutena's door to see her standing outside her room, holding a letter. The envelope appeared to be aged parchment, and the flap was sealed with red wax and an insignia that was covered by Palutena's hand.

"No idea." Pit admitted after inspection. "But it doesn't look dangerous or magical. It's probably safe to open." Then Palutena's hand moved off the letter, and Pit caught was was on the seal.

"Wait, never mind. I do know what that is! They must've gotten a new facility, that explains the new paper, and they must've-"

"Pit, Pit, slow down. What is this? Who are 'They'?"

"Give me one second, Pal, and you'll have your answer." And Pit dashed down the stairs.

A minute later, Palutena was startled by an _I knew it!_ Roaring through her head.

_Palutena, you can open that letter. It's from Super Smash Bros.! Remember, that inter dimensional tournament I went to last year? Looks like you've been invited!_

That got Palutena's attention. She was going to fight all those other heroes? She summoned her staff to her hand.

"What time do we leave, Pit?"

_My letter says in about three hours. I wonder if Pittoo is coming back?_

"I don't know, Pit. I can't believe I'm going to Smash!"

_I know! I'm sure you'll do great, Pal._

Palutena blushed at the compliment. "Thank's Pit, I hope so."

For the next three hours, while the sky darkened outside, Pit taught Palutena everything he knew about smash. Who was there, what they could do, how to beat them. Then Palutena accidentally smashed Pit's nose in with her scepter, and their training deteriorated in to two teens, put in positions of power they never imagined possible, messing around and getting to be normal, for once.

When the Portal to Smash appeared, a swirling purple vortex, they were holding hands.

_Castle City, Hyrule_

Zelda sat in her chambers, absent-mindedly rubbing her gloves. She knew she shouldn't be worried about the smash tourney, but today, she was. She had done well to conceal it, until now, sitting in her room, staring out the window as the sun kissed the hills of Hyrule. She waited, waited for the letter to come and the violence that would follow. Sure, the encounter with the witch Cia earlier that year had helped train her battle skills, but everyone else was such a level above. The only people who would talk to her when she went last year were Peach, Samus, and Link, although Samus never said a word and the quality of Peach's conversation was… lacking. Still, Link was always nice to-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Princess, it's Impa" came her servant's sharp tone.

"Enter"

Impa opened the ornate wooden door and stepped in to the room. Noticing the disorderly way her clothes we strewn about the floor and the knocked over stack of books, she sat down.

"Zelda, whats wrong?" she ask kindly, after a moment of silence.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." Zelda lied.

"You are not fine, young lady. Look at this place! What a mess! You can't stand your room in a mess." Zelda cursed herself. "Is something bothering you? Is Link missing again?"

"NO- well, he is, actually, but that's not what's bugging me." Zelda quickly retreated.

"So then what's up?"

"Nothing! I said NOTHING!" Impa let out a sigh.

"Well, if you ever want to talk, just let me know." Impa stood and began to exit the room.

"And princess? There's a letter on your bed."

Zelda was confused for a second, until comprehension struck and her brain began functioning again. She grabbed the letter and ripped it open

Hours later, when the portal appeared in front of her, she didn't even think before stepping in to it's warm glow.

_Clock Town, Termina_

Navi was missing again. Link did not know where she went, but he did know that she enjoyed annoying the people of Termina to no end. Thus, that's where he was when a letter fell out of the sky and on to his head. Recognizing the logo on the seal, he guessed at it's contents and continued his chase for his fairy.

It was getting late. If Navi didn't show up soon, he would have to go to smash without her. Pulling out the letter and waving it above his head in a last-ditch effort to call out the fairy, he shouted,

"Navi! We have to go to the smash tournament today! The portal is coming, so stop your games!"

He got an immediate response from the environment around him. A blue light ignited in a darkening tree, and Navi floated down in front of him.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?"

Link playfully whacked the fairy.

"C'mon. That's the portal." He spoke, pointing at the swirling vortex behind his fairy.

_Mushroom Castle, Mushroom Kingdom_

Rosalina always found it amusing how one day, Mario and Bowser would be at each other's throats, and the next they were inviting her to come to the castle for a day of friendly go-karting. Mario had a new track, one where you were force to drive in anti-grav, and Bowser had wanted to test it out. So there they all were, Mario, his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, every Koopaling known to man, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, and herself.

As she pulled past Daisy and around a corner, Rosalina mused at how easy this anti-gravity course was. A few simple turns and one big loop. Nothing she hadn't done before. If fact, driving on this newly paved road, the sun glistening off the metallic front bumper of her car, she almost forgot that this was a race. It was so nice to-

They say everything can change in a heartbeat. That's exactly what happened to Rosalina, as she found herself ten feet in the air, moments after she had been musing the simplicity of the course.

Rosalina collided with the ground, scraping up her latex racing suit. Her momentum dragged her along the ground for a few meters before she came to a halt. All Rosalina felt was pain. It burned her, like a fire beneath her skin, and she lay on the pavement for a moment, writhing in pain.

_Mommy! Mommy! Are you alive, Mommy? _She heard in her head. She opened her eyes to see an adorable yellow star, with rounded edges and two sparkling eyes hovering in front of her face.

_I'm good, Luma. I'm alive._

_ Good thing mommy is alive. I would not like a dead mommy. _Rosalina chuckled. The baby star creature was so cute at times.

Rosalina stood and took stock of her situation. Her motorbike floated a couple meters away from her, suspended in midair. Her legs were numb from riding for so long, making walking a daunting task. She had burns up and down both arms, and there was a large rip up the front of her racing suit. The rest of her body was coated in small cuts, bruises, and small rocks.

_Go stop the other racers, Luma. I'm going to find out what happened here._

The tiny star took off, and Rosalina heard brakes and curses not long after.

Sitting back down and rotating her head carefully from left to right, she took in the world around her. The grass on the side of the road was wet with morning dew, the cloudless sky was overflowing with sunlight, some of it spilling out and landing on a pile of letters that lay in the road. The quiet atmosphere- wait, LETTERS?

Rosalina immediately understood the situation. She stood and summoned Luma to her side, then retrieved the letters emblazoned with the Smash logo.

_Mute City, Mute City_

Everything, every day, was races. In the car, rest, refuel, repeat. The life of an F-Zero racer was faced paced, but it got boring if given time. Captain Falcon, however, was oddly missing from this race, something he never did. The Falcon never missed a race. In fact, the only person who had seen him all day caught him reading a letter and practicing his self-titled "Falcon Punch". Where could he have gone to?

_Town, The World of Animal Crossing_

The villager _never _ran, Hillary mused. Where was he going that he had to get there so fast? Past offices, and fountains, past her hair salon and the river. What could he be up to? The only thing left that he hadn't passed that was in that direction was-

-Was the train station. He must be going somewhere! But where?

The pink phone sitting on her desk let out an echoing, vibrating noise. Leaving her position by the window, Hilary strode through her light-blue bubble themed store. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hilary, it's Isabelle. Do you have any idea where they mayor ran off to?"

"I don't, do you?"

"Nope."

After a moment of silence on the line, Isabelle spoke again.

"I told him not to open the letter. I knew it would lead to these horrible things!"

"Wait- a letter?"

"Yea, a letter. It looks like it's made of parchment, and has one of those fancy red wax seals on the back. Why?"

"Well, Isabelle, I believe I know where our dear mayor has gone! Have you ever heard of Smash Brothers? I never predicted_ him _to get in, but it's the only explanation that makes sense."

"Smash what now?"

As the villager was boarding a train to head to the portal location, Hilary explained to Isabelle the world of Smash Brothers.

_Castle of the Exalt, Ylisse_

Unlike in all the other worlds, the time frame that the people of Ylisse enjoyed allowed for the Smash Brothers tournament to fall annually. The people of the country would set everything aside for three weeks and throw large watch-parties for the event. They placed bets on everything, from the lineup to the winner to the one who did the most ridiculous thing on camera. Most of all, they celebrated the heroes that would be representing them in the battle. As veterans, Marth and Ike (who had just been brought from the past, as they were every year) were expected to return, and thus they were focus of the biggest party of the week at the royal castle.

Outside the castle, in the stone-walled courtyard, the air was crisp and unmoving, and the castle grounds were dark and uninhabited. Marth sat on a small, cobblestone sidewalk, calming himself, removing memories of the ruckus inside. He breathed slowly and deeply, chest rising and falling serenely. He had long, blue hair that fell around his head in a bowl, strong features, a barrel chest and long, thick legs. He was wrapped in many layers of cloth and armor, and had a cape thrown over his shoulder, covering his sword.

A shaft of light fell, on his back, and he turned around to see Luciana standing in an open door, a silhouette against the bright interior of the castle.

"You okay?" She ask, walking over to sit beside him. She barley knew anything about Marth- only of his legendary defat of Grima long ago.

"I'm fine." Came the cold answer.

"Okay, tough guy." Luciana laughed lightly. She was good at reading people, and guessed that Marth was feeling a little out-of-his-element. "I'm just here to tell you that Ike has challenged you to a duel."

Marth's face warped in to an unattractive smirk. "With swords? He's not that stupid."

"Nope." Lucina smiled. "He challenged you to drink."

Fear overcame Marth's face. "I thought we banned alcohol after last year!"

"Ike said that he knew a guy."

"Well, tell him I forfeit." Marth was back to being cold.

"Sure thing, Marth." Lucina stood, and walked back inside.

What met her eyes when she opened the door looked like it belonged in a High-School Drop-Out movie. People were passed out on couches, on each other, or in closets. The remainder of the people still up were standing in a circle around Chrom and Ike, who were both drinking like the world was gonna run dry. Disgusted, she turned in to another room, empty save for one person leaning against the wall.

"Hey" Spoke a deep voice, surprising her. Lucina jumped and pulled out her sword.

"Robin!" She gasped, blushing. "You scared me." Robin, who had a sword two inches from his throat, looked down the blade and motioned with his hands, as if to say _You're scared? You just tried to kill me!_

"Oh, heh, sorry bout that…" Lucina sheathed her sword. Robin was slightly taller than her, with silver hair and a chiseled face. He was not as muscular as Chrom, Ike, or Marth, but was well built underneath a flattering purple/black mage's robe.

"You looking to get away from that show of 'pure manpower' in the other room?" Robin mocked. Lucina pretended to vomit.

At that moment, Robin's twin sister, also named Robin (they had interesting parents), walked in. They were nowhere near identical, with female Robin a head and a half shorter her brother, her hair chest-length and the color of fire, but they had the same facial structure. She wore an orange robe akin to Robin's purple one, and had a warm smile permanently etched on her face. To avoid confusion, female Robin was nicknamed Skye.

"Any word on the letters yet?"

"Nope. They had better be arriving soon, though. My father is about to pass out." Cheers erupted from the back room. Ike could be heard saying something, but it was too slurred to be comprehensible.

At that moment, Marth came running inside, holding a stack of letters.

"They're here!" He proceeded to hand them out. Robin and Skye both got one, Lucina did as well. He kept one for himself, dropped one on Chrom, and handed one to a drunken Ike.

"If history is to serve as a guide, the portal should be appearing outside in a couple hours."

Marth was right. Three hours later, the group was standing (or being carried) outside, and a purple-black swirling vortex appeared. Ignoring the fear in her heart, Lucina stepped through.

_Slateport City, Hoenn Region_

May was bored. Bored out of her mind. The contest she had just participated in wasn't much of a challenge, she had no desire to train, and Drew was bugging her to no end. In fact, he was probably looking for her right now, with a rose in hand and asking for another date.

It had been a bad idea to go on the first one with him, she realized, all those years ago. Ash, Brock, and Max had just left her, and she needed comfort, but she still couldn't forgive herself for dating _Drew_.

She had ended things between them that night, or so she thought, after she told Drew the date was horrific and that she never wanted to see him again. But that didn't stop him from asking her out every time he saw her.

May needed a distraction. She called her Glaceon out of it's Pokéball, allowing it to run around her feet, chasing it's own tail.

The beach around her was stunning. The sand was bleached white, warm and smooth beneath May's bare feet. A slight breeze blew in from the ocean, cutting through May's thin tank-top and making up for the slight burns she was getting from the sand. The sky above he was clear and blue, with not a cloud in sight, and the sun smiled warmly down on the earth below.

Something felt wrong, though. The beach was too quiet for today, the prefect day to be on a beach. Turning around, May saw a gargantuan gathering of people, who seemed to be circling around something. Sighing, May began to move towards the mass, if only to see what was so important.

As she guessed, it was a battle. Drew stood inside the circle, facing a handsome young man wearing dark, baggy jeans and a form-fitting white-and-blue hoodie. On his belt were pokéballs the likes of which may had never seen- purple and smokey with fire dancing along the outside. There was an off-center cross pattern on each one of them.

The pokémon involved were nowhere close to evenly matched. Drew's Roserade was barley alive as a Charizard, without a scratch on it, began to charge another fire attack. The flame dragon (or, may corrected herself, fire-flying type,) opened it's mouth and released a torrent of death for the grass-type Roserade. The small leaf-ninja jumped back, out of breath, and dodged the attack. Hoping to get a moment to rest after a failed attack, Drew ordered a synthesis.

Turned out, the Charizard was faster than most. Immediately following the missed flamethrower, It's whole body went up in flames, and it rocketed towards the immobilized grass type, striking it with a powerful flare blitz. Drew's Roserade was defeated, and he called it back.

"I'll get you next time." He spat, then turned and left. Another challenger stepped in to the ring, a boy no older than nine, and took up a battle position.

"Before we begin" the teen with the odd pokéballs called out, "Is there any young lady by the name of May Maple here?"

Shocked, May stepped forward.

"This is yours." He handed her a letter, tanned parchment with a red wax seal. "Don't be late." he said with a wink.

May walked out of the crowd, stunned and unable to speak. _Who was that?_ she wondered, _What's in this letter?_

Two and a half hours later, back at her hotel room, May opened the letter.

_To May Maple, top coordinator_

_Congratulations! You have been invited to the Super Smash Brothers tournament as a Pokémon handler, due to you excessive care for the creatures. You will be working with a Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Lucario, and Mewtwo, helping them to win the tourney. Three hours after receiving this letter, a portal will appear in front of you to take you to the Smash facilities. All clothes, food, drink, entertainment and communications will be provided at the facilities, so you need not pack. We hope you choose to join us at this esteemed contest, and wish you a very good day._

_Master+Crazy Hand_

_ What?_ May thought as she finished the short letter. _Smash Brothers? Portal? Master Hand? What the heck is this? Is this some sort of joke?_

That was it, she decided, the cute boy with the powerful pokémon was playing a prank on her. There was probably a camera hidden somewhere in her room, watching her.

May made the mistake of spending half an hour looking for a camera. She had just been crawling under her bed, hoping to find something watching her, and when she stood up, she was face-to-hole with a purple, swirling vortex, meant to take her to Smash. May screamed and hid behind her bed for a few seconds, before peeking her head back up over the covers. Noticing that the vortex was not an aggressive pokémon, she stood, blushing out of embarrassment. She walked past the portal, inadvertently brushing her shoulder up against it, and was sucked in by it's blinding white light.

The next thing she knew, she was standing on what appeared to be a solid cloud, with walls of mist falling from unseen heights softly falling on either side of her, and what looked like a giant white glove floating in front of her.

"Welcome." She heard. She looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice. The glove waved. "I am master hand. We thank you, esteemed trainer, for coming to help with the tournament. You are the last of our invitees to arrive."

The walls of fog blew away, and the cloud May and Master Hand stood on flew towards a piece of land, suspended in a sunset sky. On the Sky Island stood a couple log cabins, a large tree, and a cobblestone road that encompassed the facility. It was breathtakingly simple, very comforting in the setting sun.

"Welcome." Master Hand spoke. "To Super Smash Brothers."

**So, I was really on the fence about how to do the pokémon thing. This is now an advanceshipping fic on top of everything else. Yippee.**

**Oh dear. I'm in for a lot of work, aren't I?**

**Oh well. This story's PHRASE OF POWER starts with a number.**

**5**

**Please remember to review!**

**"You only live once. But if you do it right, once is enough."**


End file.
